lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Chiller
Chiller is an extremely strong Ice-Jin. He is the son of Chill. He is good though. Chiller owns worlds, but he uses them for trading routes, keeping endangered species safe, training schools for alien species, and much more. This character is an official T-Fighters member. History Chiller was born very weak and was abandoned. Somehow he made his way to an unknown planet and trained with the inhabitants. When a very strong enemy came to his planet he fought and nearly died. Waking up to the planet half destroyed and the inhabitants dying as slaves, he fled and decided to fight for everything that was good. Over the years he has saved many. From Saiyans to Yardratians. One day while heading to a newly owned galaxy, it exploded causing many species to die and some of Chiller's men to be injured or killed. Finding out it was Chilling who caused this, Chiller took his best men and followed him. Now closing in on Chilling, Chiller is preparing for the final battle. Chiller also uses a sword. It is just like Future Trunks' own sword. Fighting Chilling Chiller fought with Chilling. After going 8th Form, he still couldn't beat Chilling. Chilling went his final form and all but killed Chiller. Failing to defeat Chilling, Chiller saw Hideki and Topazo kill Chilling instead. After the battle Chilling left with his men into space. His words to the Lookout Crew before he left was, "If I am needed, I will come back with my men. And we will fight beside you." Topazo Died!? Chiller was informed soon after Topazo died. He was in shock by this. Chiller had only seen Ian as stronger than Topazo. Many of Chiller's men went looking for Topazo's killer and never came back. Chiller went searching a while later and found something horrible: The fight with "Him". "Him" Triumphs!? Or Do The T-Fighters Live!? Chiller arrived to see Gogi, TJ, Fuzzyface, and Taffy fighting "Him". Chiller jumped in and starts attacking with them head on. Chiller was blown back by a ki blast for miles. He landed and passed out from hitting his head. When he awoke he found Gogi and TJ fighting "Him" only. Chiller was rushing to the battle when Gogi and "Him" went falling into the Anti-Zone. He knew that the T-Fighters had fallen apart. And he would be called upon more often. Power Levels 1st Form: 678,980,000,000,000,000 2nd Form: 397,679,207,900,000,000,000,000 3rd Form: 486,896,980,366,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 4th Form: 689,785,806,376,805,795,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 5th Form: 648,784,653,684,794,794,375,793,790,683,795,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 6th Form: 567,378,397,589,326,798,768,954,787,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 7th Form: 6,547,989,576,732,657,385,656,378,357,473,885,775,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 8th Form: 98,999,284,568,732,657,385,656,378,357,473,885,775,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Soldiers' Power Levels Roseyenberry: 562,757,236,736,736,786,400,000,000,000,000 Bleice: 46,327,659,837,468,475,340,000 Bleice Full Power: 6,589,748,956,283,576,878,396,489,000,000 Bakanyo: 56,729,653,532,758,653,900,000 Caboy: 5,673,843,754,347,836,758,975,386,257,400,000 Jenroy: 5,623,787,698,758,932,764,000,000,000,000 Kuricellyo: 5,638,562,864,738,000 Sabre: 372,563,782,361,895,000 Zorunks: 645,326,896,352,800,000 Soldiers Bakanyo.png|Bakanyo Caboy.jpg|Caboy Chiller's 2nd In Command.png|Roseyenberry (2nd In Command) Chiller's 3rd In Command.jpg|Bleice (Other 2nd In Command) Chiller's 3rd In Command max power.jpg|Bleice Full Power Form Jenroy.jpg|Jenroy Kuricellyo.png|Kuricellyo Sabre.png|Sabre Zorunks.png|Zorunks Chiller's Forms Chiller.png|1st Form Chiller 2nd Form.png|2nd Form Chiller 3rd Form.png|3rd Form Chiller 4th Form.png|4th Form Chiller 5th Form.png|5th Form Chiller 6th Form.png|6th Form Chiller 7th Form.png|7th Form Chiller 8th Form.png|8th Form Chiller 9th Form.png|Chiller In His Newly Discovered 9th Form Moves/Techniques/Attacks *Spirit Bomb *Death Beam Barrage *Tri-Beam *Mega Death Beam *Tri-Form *Transformation *Spirit Ball *Dodon Ray *Tail Slap *Eye Laser *Death Comet *Death Ball *Supernova *Barrage Death Ball *Crazy Finger Beam *Flaming Cannon *Death Cannon *Ruthless Blow *T-Ultimate Blast Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:T-Fighters Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles